Light emitting materials and charge transporting materials of high molecular weight are soluble in a solvent and capable of forming an organic layer in alight emitting device by an application method, thus, are variously investigated. Polyfluorenes are known as polymer compounds which can be used as light emitting materials or charge transporting materials in electron devices such as polymer light emitting devices (polymer LED) and the like (International Publication No. 99/54385).
The device performance of the devices using the above-described polymer compound as a light emitting material or charge transporting material and the like, however, is not necessarily in practically satisfactory level yet.
For example, polymer LEDs using the above-described polymer compound do not show practically satisfactory level yet in device performances thereof such as light emitting efficiency, hue of emitted light, and the like.